Ron's Little Sister
by Cordys-Vision
Summary: The end of chapter 24 in half-blood prince left a lot of us wondering what Ginny and Harry could have possible talked about on their 'long walk on the grounds during which---if they had time---they might discuss the match.' this is my take on it.


**A/N:** Hi all! This is just a little one-shot I wrote about what happened after Harry kissed Ginny and they go out on the grounds to talk. I always felt a little cheated. I wanted to know what they talked about! Haha well, anyways, as I was re-reading the half-blood prince I was inspired to write my own version of what happened. I hope you enjoy it. Please, Please, Please review, I love any sort of feedback. Thank you muchly and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters or even the plotline, seeing as J.K. Rowling owns all of that good stuff. I just like to mess around with her characters a bit. Also, the bit at the beginning is from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood prince and is correctly cited.

The creature in his chest roaring in triumph, he grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which---if they had time----they might discuss the match.

**-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter Twenty-Four, Page 534**

**J.K. Rowling.**

The nerves kicked in almost the moment they'd stepped out of the portrait hole together. Harry thought, kissing her had been one thing but talking to her was quite another. He managed to enjoy a some-what comfortable silence as they reached the castle grounds. Ginny didn't speak although he sensed that she wanted to, so he waited. It felt like an eternity, but soon Ginny spoke very quietly.

"Why now?" She asked simply, they were still not looking directly at each other but out, at the brilliant sunset. Harry thought for a long moment. It was a difficult question. He wasn't even sure if he had the answer to it. It'd just happened to be perfectly honest. One day she was Ron's little sister and the next…He finally glanced over at her and a smile took over his face. He couldn't help it. She was one of the few things in his life that made him smile. She looked back at him her expression reading confused.

"What? Is…there something on my face or are you trying to communicate telepathically?" She raised a brow, her confused expression stretching into somewhat of a grin. Harry shook his head, the smile still plastered on to his face.

"No…I'm just thinking of how to answer your question. The simplest answer…I'm sure would be to say…Why not now?" He finished, his eyes diverting again, back to the ground. She sighed heavily, grinding the ground with her shoe every step she took, but not in angry way, just absently.

"Well yes, but coupled with. 'Why not before?' raises new questions…" She bit down on her lip, still looking at the green grass on the ground her red hair, making a curtain to cover her face. Harry was glad of this for the moment, so that he still didn't have to look at her directly.

"Well, it was different before. You were Ron's little sister." He said honestly. She glanced up at him, and he couldn't help but be completely entranced by her eyes for a minute.

"Last time I checked, I was still Ron's little sister…" She said softly, and that's when Harry knew she wasn't going to make this easy.

"Yes." Harry agreed with her, keeping pace with her slow and steady walk. "But you're also a very beautiful, endearing…er…person…woman." He finished awkwardly, blinking a few times before, taking her hand. She stopped at the feel of his hand and looked up at him, hardly able to conceal her smile.

Harry's own face matched her smile within in an instant.

"Look, before…I couldn't see very clearly, I was blinded first by the fact that you were Ron's little sister…then by stupid adolescent crushes…and one day I looked up and there you were…this…." He shook his head, trying to figure out how to phrase it all. "this WOMAN and I was blind-sided suddenly…by my incredible emotions towards you." He shook his head again, squeezing her hand lightly for a second.

"Ginny, do you have any idea how incredible you've become?" He finished, his hand shaking within Ginny's.

Her smile never vanished, just widened. She shook her head for a moment, then squeezed his hand to stop it's shaking.

"Harry, do you have any idea how incredible you've always been?"

The blush that was creeping up Harry Potter's cheeks could not have been stopped for anything in the world. She squeezed his hand again, and began the steady pace of their walk again, this time, with each warming the other's hand.

After a very long moment of comfortable silence, Ginny broke it again, with another question, this time, not as heavy.

"Am I to take it then, that we have the courage to do what Ron and Hermione do not, currently and that would be…" She said, swinging his hand lightly as she looked up at him. "To date?" She finished, still holding on tightly to his hand, perhaps even tighter at fear of the next words to come out of his mouth. He was quiet for a long time, which was causing Ginny to panic, but then, if only five minutes later he responded with,

"Ginny, did you…maybe…er…" He bit down on his lip, cursing his awkwardness. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny resisted the urge to start giggling like some stupid Romilda Vane. She settled for smiling even more widely instead. She nodded her answer, yes, and then moved her eyes back to the bright green grass, just a like a certain chosen one's eyes.

"So…" She said softly. "The blood traitor and the chosen one…hm…the prophet's going to have a field day."

Harry couldn't help but think how that could matter in any way. He shrugged. "You've never been a blood traitor to me. And who says I'm the chosen one anyway?" He said raising a brow at her.

She grinned, shaking her head. "If you are or not…it doesn't really matter…you've always been chosen to me. I chose you admittedly _after_ Voldemort, but I think you'll agree that I chose you for much pleasanter circumstances."

Harry couldn't express how good it felt that she wasn't afraid to use his name, that she wasn't afraid to joke about such serious matters…this was something Harry needed most in his life. He couldn't believe something was actually going right.

"I do agree."

They walked in silence for a little over a half an hour, squeezing each other's hands softly and sometimes, stopping for sweet pecks, and sometimes stopping for a little more than a sweet peck. But after awhile, Ginny's brain became restless.

"Just one more question then," She asked as non-chalantly as she could.

Harry raised a brow at her. "Yeah?"

She stopped walking, digging her tennis shoe into the ground as she spoke.

"Are you, then? The chosen one?" She bit down on her lip, as she finished, but Harry did nothing but smile. He then shook his head for a moment.

"Actually, Ginny, would you mind…before we get too carried away, if I ask YOU a question?" Harry said, his eyes boring into the red heads.  
She shook her head, "Of course not." She said quickly, feeling suddenly foolish, for taking up all the question-asking.

"How was the match?" He asked, looking entirely interested. Ginny's eyes widened and then delved into an incredibly thrilling story of their victory in the quidditch match that Harry had missed out on because of detention with Snape.

Harry smiled, watching her regale him with the story, thinking, how lucky he was to have a girlfriend that is so willing to talk about quidditch with him that she would wait, to hear the actual truth about his destiny. To have a girlfriend, who knew what questions he couldn't answer tonight, and what questions he didn't want to. A girlfriend who knew when to fake enthusiasm at an earlier won quidditch game. This was one of the many reasons why, Harry Potter knew without a doubt, that Ginny Weasley was going to be, incredibly easy to fall in love with.


End file.
